


The Story Of Dean And Cas

by Pandastuff101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DestielApplepielife, #destiel, #destielAU, #destielhighschool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101





	

They met in kindergarten. Cas was crying silently in the corner, and holding his favorite teddy bear, when Dean Winchester found him. He was wearing a blue shirt that read I Wuv Hugs, and over that, even though it was summer and very warm in the classroom, a flannel jacket.

"What's wrong?" he had asked.

"I-I don't like it here." Cas had sobbed.

Dean fell to the floor beside him, and sat criss-cross applesauce.

"I don't either." Dean said glumly.

Cas wiped the tears out of his eyes with his small hand. He looked around at the chaos of the classroom, from the group of children sharing a lump of playdo, to the two monsters playing playing cooties with snot. Cas sniffed, and looked back to Dean. His blue eyes were big and wet.

"My name is Castiel."

"I'm Dean." Dean held out his hand to Cas, who stared at it in confusion.

"My daddy says when you meet someone you shake their hand 'cause that's what real men do." he explained.

Cas' mouth made a little o and he took Dean's hand. Dean pumped it once, but didn't let go. Instead they kept holding hands and staring at the wall.

"Are we best friends now?" Cas asked eagerly.

"Yep."

Ten year later, Dean was sixteen and Cas fifteen. Dean was, of course, one of the most popular boys in school. He had grown up to be very handsome, and brave too. Everyone-his friends, his little brother Sam, even Cas-admired him. Cas was still that awkward kid in the corner, except now he sometimes had to wear these nerdy glasses with wide lenses. Cas hated them, but Dean assured him that they gave him the geek look that 'chicks dig'.

After all this time, they were still best friends.

One week every year Cas' parents would go out of town on a sort of anniversary retreat, leaving their five children behind. It was never a problem, especially now when all of them were in high school.

This year two of Cas' brothers, Balthazar and Michael, decided to throw the party to end all parties.

While it raged downstairs, Cas tried to study for his finals the next day.

His phone rang. It was Dean. Cas answered it, and closed his textbook.

"Dean?"

"Hey Huggybear! Where are you?" Dean yelled into the phone, his speech slurred.

"Dean? Are you intoxicated? What's that noise in the background? Are you at a party?" Cas groaned, "Are you at Balthy's party?"

"Yeah man! Why aren't you here? It's so great!"

Cas stood up from his desk, and put his phone between his shoulder and ear.

"I'm coming to find you. Do not move, okay?"

"Okay Huggybear! Ha! Yeah you're a huggy bear..." Dean giggled drunkenly, and Cas rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right there."

Cas hung up on Dean, and ran from his room to find him. The music pumped through the house, so loud the walls seemed to vibrate. Cas pushed through the mass of people until he found a throng of people cheering someone on.

It was Dean, of course.

The crowd chanted for Dean to 'chug' which confused Cas. A chug, to him, was a muffled explosion.

Cas sighed and pushed through them, taking the alcohol from his friend. Dean turned to him, scowling. When he saw that it was Cas, his face lit up immediately.

"Cassy! Huggybear came!" he pointed to Cas and hollered, "Huggybear everyone!"

Cas waved his hand as the crowd chanted the nickname. He put his arm around Dean to support him, and led him away.

"Let's go, Dean. We have finals tomorrow, remember?"

Dean nodded, and leaned against his friend. Cas groaned as he tried to pull Dean up the stairs with him.

When they got to his room, Cas dropped Dean on his bed. Dean sprawled across it, grinning at Cas. Cas laughed at him, and closed his door.

"The last time someone brought me to their room I got laid." Dean said confidentially.

Cas blushed furiously, and ignored him. He sat back down at his desk, hoping that he could get back to studying.

Dean got up from Cas' bed, swaying on his feet. Cas rolled his eyes as Dean used the back of his chair to steady himself.

"Dean, go to sleep, okay?" he turned around in his chair.

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas straight on the lips. Cas' eyes went wide, and he leaned back against his desk. Dean pulled away, blushing fiercely.

"Sorry Cassy." he muttered, turning to leave.

"Dean, where are you going?"

Dean kept walking, so drunk he was stumbling. Despite how confused he was by the kiss, Cas stifled a smile.

He followed Dean into the hall, and checked to make sure they were alone. They were, so he grabbed the back of Dean's denim jacket. He turned, frowning.

Before he could speak, Cas pushed Dean against the wall and kissed him. It was much, much better than the first one. Dean's lip were sweet and addicting, alcohol aside. Cas smiled as Dean put his hand on his back, holding Cas closer. Cas hoped that, despite how drunk Dean was, he wouldn't forget this. He also hoped that Dean was kissing him because he liked him, not because he was drunk.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Dean asked.

Cas pulled away from Dean, and smiled.

"Are you too drunk to remember this in the morning?" Cas tried.

Dean held up a finger, and fished into his back pocket. He brought out his phone, and turned the camera on. He held it up like he was taking a picture of the both of them, and licked his lips.

"Will you be my boyfriend Cassy?"

Cas tried to block the camera with his hand, but Dean moved it so Cas was the only thing on it's screen. Cas grinned at his drunk friend.

"Yes, Dean." he agreed, stepping forward to kiss his new boyfriend's cheek.

Five years and Cas was in college. Dean had dropped out of school to open his own machine shop close to Cas' campus, and they lived together in the apartment above the shop. Cas came home late, or very early depending on your view, from his night classes. Most nights Dean stayed up to greet him, even though Cas assured him it was unnecessary.

That night it was exactly five years from the fated party. Cas was tired and sore and moody when he walked into the apartment. The lights were off, so he assumed he would find Dean fast asleep in bed. But when he went into their room, he wasn't there.

"Dean?" Cas called.

The house was silent.

Cas grabbed the flashlight Dean insisted they have on the nightstand and turned it on. The blue light filled up the room as Cas tiptoed back over to the door. He stuck his head into the hall, but there was noone there.

"Dean?" he whispered harshly.

Cas made his way into the kitchen, but that too was empty. His heart hammered in his chest.

There was a lamp on in the living room, and there was Dean, sitting on the couch and reading. Cas sighed in relief and turned off the flashlight.

"What the hell, Dean?! I thought there was a murderer or something in here!"

Dean laughed and closed his book. He stood up, and walked over to kiss Cas on the forehead.

"Nah, just scary old me." he joked.

"What are you doing up?" Cas asked, leading Dean to the couch to sit down.

"Waiting for you. You probably don't remember but it was five years ago-" he looked at the clock, "well, almost five years ago when we started dating. At that party, remember? And I got it on video in case I forgot in the morning?"

Cas laughed, "Yes, I remember. Still, it's late. Let's get to bed, hmm? We can celebrate tomorrow."

He grabbed Dean's hands to pull him up, but Dean stopped him.

"Wait, wait!" Dean gently pushed Cas back down and stood up, fishing in his pocket like he had for his phone that night.

He pulled out a box, and handed it to Cas.

"Here, wait a moment." he picked up his phone from the coffee table and turned on the camera. He pointed it at Cas, who grinned.

"What's going on?"

"Open it."

Cas did just that, and gasped, "Dean?!"

"Will you marry me, Cassy?" Dean asked, sinking to one knee. He put his hand on Cas' leg, and smiled up at him.

Cas nodded, and pulled Dean up so he could kiss him.

Eleven years later, they had a house in the suburbs of all places. Dean always shook his head whenever his brother, Sam, laughed at him for being so apple pie. And it really was an apple pie, cookie cutter life. Cas always thought Dean would get bored of such a life, but he always assured him that Cas made life exciting and different.

"You're just saying that for the ass." Cas would mutter jokingly.

They had been looking into local foster care agencies recently and Dean thought he had found just the one. Cas was reading on the couch, using the glasses that he hated, when Dean handed him a piece of paper. It was a page printed out from an adoption website, and Cas looked it over with a smile.

"I think she may be the one, Cas. Look at her." Dean said, grinning and wrapping his arm around his husband. Cas nodded in agreement.

"I think so, too."

Six months later, they were at a park waiting for the women to arrive. When she did, both Cas and Dean had to stop themselves from running to her and the little girl she was helping out of the car seat.

Dean took Cas hand as the lady came over. Cas almost gasped as he looked her.

Instead, he looked up at Dean and kissed his husband's cheek.

"Do you want to be a family?" he whispered.


End file.
